Weihnachtskribbeln
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: meine Slash-Weihnachtsstory :) ein Tag in Hogsmeade, ein süßer Kerzenladen und OOC-Gefühle (HxD) - wie immer :o)


oOo **Merry Christmas! **oOo

Das ist die Story aus dem Adventskalender von endless-rain.de, aber ich dachte, es wäre albern, sie allen anderen vorzuenthalten. :) Vielleicht hat ja der ein oder andere Langweile an den Weihnachtstagen. ::smile::

Und nun viel Spaß...

oOo

**Danke** an mein Beta Caro/Tarivi. knuddeldrück

oOo

Zur Story:

1/1

Warning: Slash, Lime

_Disclaimer_: s. Bio

oOoOo

Wir lesen uns... Himmlische Grüße, LeakyC

oOo

PS: Schickt mir ein bisschen Schnee, ja?

PPS: Ich brauch ein **neues Beta**. Bitte melden, wenn Interesse!

o O o O oO o

* * *

o O o O o O o 

**_Weihnachtskribbeln_**

oOo

Als der Dezember begann, wurde es in Hogwarts feierlich. Wie jedes Jahr schleppte Hagrid mehrere riesige Tannen ins Schloss und stellte sie auf, während es sich Professor Flitwick zur Aufgabe machte, vor allem die Große Halle in vollem Glanze erstrahlen zu lassen.

Pünktlich zum ersten Advent schneite es und der Schnee fiel wie Puderzucker über das Schloss und den Wald um es herum. Der See fror über Nacht fast vollständig zu und muggelstämmige Schülerinnen und Schüler zauberten sich Schlittschuhe und zeigten ihren Freunden, wie man darauf lief.

Es war jedes Jahr so, dass vor den Weihnachtsferien der schulische Betrieb weniger wurde und alle ihre Energie in das Kaufen von Geschenken und das Schmücken der Schule steckten oder einfach mehr Zeit zusammen verbrachten.

Ausnahmen gab es kaum. Doch nicht jeder ging das Fest gleich an.

Hermine war in diesem Jahr weniger emsig damit beschäftigt, sich einen Lernplan zu erstellen und bereits vor den Ferien die Hälfte von dem zu können, was im Mai in den Prüfungen abgefragt wurde, weil es in ihrem sechsten Jahr keine Prüfungen gab. Vielmehr widmete sie sich mit Hingabe ihrer neuen Lieblingsbeschäftigung: Seamus.

Harry konnte es noch immer nicht glauben, aber seine beste Freundin, von der er immer geglaubt habe, ihre Prinzipien seinen so manifestiert, dass nicht mal Snapes ätzendster Trank sie hätte lösen können, gerade _die_ hatte sich in Seamus Finnigan verliebt.

Natürlich war sie nicht die Erste, bei der er weiche Knie verursachte, aber diesmal schien es etwas Ernstes zu sein.

Harry hatte die Gryffindor nie so heiter und glücklich gesehen. Sie strahlte von innen heraus und es machte ihm beinahe Angst, dass sie schier den Schnee zum Schmelzen brachte. Er beneidete sie vor allem um ihr Glück, zumal Ron nach vielen Monaten endlich ein anderes Mädchen interessant fand und es kein Eifersuchtsdrama gegeben hatte.

Aber allem voran musste er sich eingestehen, dass Hermine und Seamus einfach nur wunderbar zusammenpassten und niedlich aussahen, wenn sie abends mit allen anderen zusammensaßen, auf dem Sofa aneinandergekuschelt und dabei so wenig aufdringlich, dass er sich fragte, ob es nicht schon immer so gewesen war.

Zu Weihnachten allein zu sein, ist allerdings nicht leicht. Seltsame Gefühle überfallen einen, wenn man abends im Bett liegt und draußen die stürmische, kalte Nacht die Schneeflocken ums Haus toben lässt.

Harry würde Weihnachten in diesem Jahr einmal wieder bei den Weasleys verbringen. Das war noch nie ganz selbstverständlich für ihn gewesen, aber plötzlich kam es ihm vor, als könnte es noch etwas Besseres geben. Etwas, das kein anderer hatte, kein anderer so mit ihm teilen konnte.

Hermine würde Weihnachten mit ihren Eltern verbringen, das hatte sie erzählt, aber sie würde danach sofort zu Seamus nach Nordirland fahren, um dort mindestens eine Woche mit ihm zu verbringen, während ihre Eltern in den Urlaub fuhren. Dem Skifahren hatte sie sich bereits im letzten Jahr entsagt.

Und es war etwas Ähnliches, was Harry wollte. Wissen, dass er ein Geschenk für jemanden kaufte, den er über alles liebte, der ihn ähnlich strahlen ließ, wie Seamus Hermine, mit dem er in jeder kalten Nacht aneinandergekuschelt liegen konnte.

Wenn er nur wüsste, ob... Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und starrte gegen den dunkeln Vorhang seines Bettes. Warum auch ausgerechnet er?

Seufzend schloss er die Augen, kuschelte sich enger in seine Decke und das Kissen, stellte sich vor, es wäre eine Schulter, an der er lag, ein Arm, der ihn umfing.

Warum war das auch nur passiert?

oOo

Harry hatte Ende Oktober gelernt, sein Schicksal endgültig zu hassen. Er war gestraft worden, als er seine gesamte Familie verlor, schlimme Zeiten lagen hinter ihm. Aber wie es ihm schien, sollte die Zukunft nicht besser werden. Sonst hätte er sich nicht in Draco Malfoy verliebt...

Die Nacht war dunkel und kalt gewesen, richtig gespenstisch, und hatte den November gut eingestimmt. Das hatte die Jugendliche aber nicht davon abgehalten, ihren Spaß zu haben und zu feiern.

Harry hatte das erste Mal in seinem Leben Feuerwhiskey getrunken und der hatte auch bei den anderen so gut gewirkt, dass sie mitten in der Nacht auf die Idee gekommen waren, im Schloss Verstecken zu spielen.

Mit dem Geistesblitz, dass ihn dort freiwillig niemand suchen würde, war Harry in den Kerker hinab gelaufen und hatte sich, nur wenige Schritte von der Treppe entfernt, hinter einen Vorsprung gehockt.

Schneller als es ihm lieb gewesen war, war er müde geworden und, durch den Alkohol gut gewärmt, schließlich an Ort und Stelle eingeschlafen.

Geweckt wurde er durch ein Rütteln an der Schulter.

„Huh? Hast du mich doch gefunden?", murmelte er, bevor er die Augen richtig öffnete und erschrocken feststellte, dass das nicht Dean war, der da vor ihm stand.

„Sieht so aus, was, Potter?", grinste Draco. Das Licht seines Zauberstabs blendete Harry und er hob die Hand vor die Augen.

„Wie spät ist es?"

Draco sah auf die Uhr. „Drei Uhr morgens."

„Und wo kommst du her?"

„Das würdeste wohl gern wissen, hm?"

„Jetzt, wo du so fragst, eigentlich nicht mehr." Harry stand auf. Sein Kopf dröhnte seltsam. Er stöhnte leise.

„Einen im Tee, wie?"

Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass auch Draco ziemlich nach irgendetwas Alkoholischen roch und zudem war dieses dauerhafte, doch leicht dümmliche Grinsen nicht das, was man normalerweise von einem Malfoy zu sehen bekam.

„Das sagt der Richtige.", gab Harry somit zurück.

„Hey, ich hab dich nicht beleidigt, klar?" Draco kam mit dem Zauberstab näher und stach ihn Harry beinahe in die Brust.

„Schon gut." Er versuchte, sich an Draco vorbei, aus der Nische zu drücken, aber der Slytherin klemmte ihn geschickt zwischen sich und der Wand ein.

„Wohin so schnell?"

„Ins Bett. Das würde ich dir auch raten. Snape wird sicher nicht erbaut darüber sein, dich um diese Uhrzeit besoffen hier draußen anzutreffen. Zumal in meiner Gesellschaft. Du könntest in deinem Zustand nicht mal lügen." Jetzt musste auch Harry grinsen, denn Dracos Gesichtsausdruck zufolge, sagte er anscheinend die Wahrheit.

Draco blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Aber die haben doch versprochen, kein Vitaserum..."

Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Vitaserum?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann sollte ich jetzt wirklich gehen. Nicht, dass ich dir noch irgendwas sage, dass dich nichts angeht..."

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Nein, nein." Draco drehte sich kopfschüttelnd um und lief ein paar Schritte in Richtung Treppe.

„Wohin des Wegs?", fragte Harry.

Draco wandte sich zu ihm um, dann wieder zur Treppe und einen Moment später schien er zu verstehen, was Harry meinte. „Ich wollte noch mal an die frische Luft.", log er.

„Natürlich.", nickte Harry ironisch. „Bei Merlins Bart, wie viel hast du denn gebechert?"

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Potter.", murmelte der Slytherin. „Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich dich manchmal mag."

„Du magst mich?" Harry blickte dem Blonden mit staunendem Gesichtsausdruck nach.

„In einer schwachen Sekunde." Draco drehte sich ein letztes Mal in seine Richtung um. „In dunklen, kalten Nächten wie heute..." Damit verschwand er in der Dunkelheit des Ganges.

Harry hatte das Gespräch nicht vergessen. Und Draco augenscheinlich auch nicht, er ging ihm gezielt aus dem Weg, das war beinahe offensichtlich. Trafen sie dann doch einmal aufeinander, sah Draco Harry an, als hätte er ihm etwas getan. Unsicherheit stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, die Arroganz war wie weggefegt. Und Harry, wann auch immer der Blonde auftauchte, bekam Bauchschmerzen...

oOo

„Harry?"

Er drehte sich um und blickte Ron an, der in einem Spalt zwischen seinen Bettvorhängen aufgetaucht war.

„Hermine lässt fragen, ob du dich aus dem Bett quälst, ihr wolltet doch zusammen ins Dorf."

„Oh..." Harry verzog den Mund. Er hatte es vergessen. „Klar."

Schnell sprang er aus dem Bett, schüttelte seine Gedanken ab und eilte ins Bad, bevor er mit den anderen zum Frühstück ging.

Heute hatte er seinen Nachmittag mit Hermine. Ganz ohne die anderen. Meistens liefen sie dann irgendwo hin, quatschten über alles, was ihnen durch den Kopf ging, amüsierten sich ein bisschen.

Es war seltsam, aber im letzten Jahr hatte sich Hermine zum wichtigeren Teil seiner Freunde entwickelt. Sie ging viele Sachen einfach sensibler an als Ron, verstand manches einfach besser.

So hatte Harry ihr auch von der Begegnung mit Draco mitten in der Nacht erzählt. Und bald darauf, als Hermine einmal auf das merkwürdige Verhalten Dracos zu sprechen gekommen war, hatte er ihr auch gebeichtet, was er fühlte, wenn er ihn sah.

Keiner außer Hermine wusste Bescheid, doch zwischen ihnen war es ein wohl behütetes Geheimnis und das erleichterte es Harry, über alles zu sprechen. Er kannte seine Freundin schon lange, aber trotzdem hatte er nie geglaubt, dass sie wirklich so gut darauf reagieren würde...

oOo

„Was meint eigentlich Seamus dazu, dass du jede Woche einmal 'ne ganze Weile mit mir verschwindest?", fragte Harry seine beste Freundin, als sie zusammen ins Dorf hinunter liefen.

„Was soll er denn meinen?"

Harry sah sie vielsagend an.

„Ach so. Nein, nein. Mal ehrlich, wir sind jetzt schon", sie dachte einen Moment nach, „fünf Jahre, drei Monate und zwölf Tage befreundet -"

„Solange kennen wir uns!"

„Hey!" Hermine traf ihn mit ihrem Ellenbogen in der Seite. „Mistkerl!"

Harry grinste und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. „Für dich doch immer.", säuselte er.

Hermine machte sich frei und schnappte sich eine Hand voll Schnee.

So tobten sie bis ins Dorf hinab.

„Ich würde sagen, wir müssen jetzt ein bisschen trocknen. Und das klappt am Besten ... ah, ja, in dem süßen, neuen Laden. Kennst du den schon? Vollgestopft mit Kerzen und all so was. Richtig romantisch." Sie seufzte.

Harry folgte ihr durch Hogsmeade, bis sie vor der blauen Tür standen. „Karens Kerzenstube" stand auf einem Schild, das leicht im Wind schwankte.

Als sie eintraten, schlug ihnen Wärme und der Duft von Zimt und Bratäpfeln entgegen.

Verzückt blickte Hermine sich um. „Ist das nicht himmlisch?" Sofort eilte sie auf ein Regal zu und schnupperte dort an verschiedenen Teelichtern.

Harry schlenderte den Gang bis zum Ende entlang, bog dann nach links und war im Nu in einer der hintersten Ecken des kleinen Lädchens angelangt.

Als er das letzte Regal umrundete, auf dem riesige, säulenartige Kerzen mit den seltsamsten Inschriften und Verzierungen standen, blieb er auf einmal wie angewurzelt stehen. Sein Magen sprang aufgeregt und sein Atem stockte für einen Moment.

Dort, vor einer großen, bauchigen, dunkelblauen Kerze mit silbernen Schriftzeichen stand Draco Malfoy und blickte nun zu ihm hinüber. „Potter?"

„Draco..."

Sie sahen einander für einige Augenblicke überrascht an, bevor sich Harry blitzschnell umwandte und fluchtartig davon schritt.

Vorne im Laden war Hermine derweil zu dem Entschluss gekommen, diesmal Lebkuchen- und Vanille-Kerzen zu kaufen.

„Können wir gehen?", bat Harry leise.

„Gleich. Ich möchte nur noch mal..." Hermine steuerte ein Regal an, in dem Kugelkerzen aufgereiht waren.

„Bitte.", drängte Harry.

Hermine sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Was ist denn los?"

Harry wandte den Blick von ihr ab. „Draco ist hier.", flüsterte er.

„Oh." Auch Hermine war ziemlich überrascht. „Okay." Sie gingen zur Kasse und zahlten.

Als sie zurück auf der Straße waren, seufzte Harry erleichtert auf.

„So geht das aber nicht weiter.", meinte Hermine.

„Wie...?"

„Na, dass du immer wegläufst. So kriegst du ihn ja nie."

„Hab ich auch nicht vor, oder bin ich lebensmüde?"

„Sei nicht immer so theatralisch. Du weißt, dass dir nicht mehr allzu viel im Weg steht."

„Ah nein?" Der Gryffindor war davon keineswegs überzeugt.

Sie setzten ihre Einkäufe fort, doch das Thema legten sie vorerst auf Eis.

Und trotzdem wurde Harry die Gedanken nicht los. Es kam ihm merkwürdig vor, Draco an diesem Tag und dann ausgerechnet in diesem Laden angetroffen zu haben. Obendrein hatte er wie immer gut ausgesehen. Harrys Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, wie immer, wenn ihn diese Sehnsucht befiel.

oOo

Nach über einer Stunde beschloss Hermine, etwas Wärmendes in den _Drei Besen_ trinken zu wollen. Da kein offizielles Hogsmeade-Wochenende war und sie als Sechstklässler auch nur mit Genehmigung des Hauslehrers ins Dorf durften, war dementsprechend wenig los. Harry gefiel das diesmal so gar nicht - die Gefahr, Draco ein weiteres Mal zu treffen, war einfach zu groß.

Er trank ein Butterbier und Hermine probierte die neue Variante der heißen Schokolade mit Nusssplittern und Sahne. Als sie ungefähr die Hälfte geschafft hatten, stand auf einmal Padma Patil vor ihrem Tisch.

„Hi." Sie lächelte. „Stör ich?"

„Nein, gar nicht." Hermine deutete auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber. „Es ist ja nicht so, als hätten wir hier ein Date."

Sie zwinkerte Harry zu, doch der reagierte nicht wirklich darauf. In Gedanken war er schon wieder bei Draco. Wenn er doch nur eine Möglichkeit hätte...

Padma bestellte sich ebenfalls eine Schokolade und erzählte, warum sie an diesem Mittag im Dorf war.

Als Harry seinen letzten Schluck Butterbier getrunken hatte, stellte er die Flasche hin. Im selben Moment traf er seine Entscheidung.

„Entschuldigt mich, ich muss kurz noch etwas erledigen." Schnell erhob er sich, schnappte sich seinen Schal, warf sich die Jacke über und verließ den Pub.

Draußen schneite es inzwischen wieder und so beeilte er sich, zurück zu dem kleinen Kerzenladen zu kommen. Er glaubte nicht, dass Draco noch da war, aber er hoffte es. Auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was dann geschehen würde.

Die Frau hinter dem Tresen blickte ihn lächelnd an. „Na, hat Ihre Freundin vorhin noch etwas vergessen?"

„Nein." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich möchte nur schnell etwas gucken."

„Sehen Sie sich in Ruhe um."

Harry lächelte dankbar. Wenn er nur ruhig wäre... In seinem Magen ging es zu wie in einem Bienenstock.

Mit jedem Schritt, den er in Richtung der verborgenen Ecke hinter der letzten Regalreihe machte, schwand seine Hoffnung, Draco anzutreffen, und seine Selbstsicherheit schien sich gänzlich in Luft aufzulösen.

Und dann stand er vor der vorletzten Reihe, in der mannshohe Kerzen keine Sicht auf das hinter ihnen liegende freigaben. Für einen Moment schloss Harry die Augen. Wahrscheinlich war die Aufregung eh umsonst...

Er setzte sich erneut in Bewegung und gerade, als er wieder um das Regal biegen wollte, stieß er mit jemandem zusammen. Erschrocken hielt er inne.

Automatisch hatte er die Augen geschlossen. Als er sie nun öffnete, wollte er nicht glauben, dass es wirklich Draco sein sollte.

„Was -?", fragte dieser verwirrt und machte einen Schritt zurück. „Potter? Du schon wieder?"

Harry blickte Draco nur an. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Plötzlich zischte es und drei Kerzen tauchten die schummrige Ecke in warmes Licht.

Draco wandte sich um. „Diese verdammten, selbstzündenden Dinger.", murmelte er. Als er sich erneut zu Harry drehte, war sein Blick auf seine Füße gerichtete. „Was also machst du schon wieder hier, Potter?"

„Ich... Ich wollte was gucken.", antwortete Harry schließlich.

„Ah. Und, Erfolg gehabt?"

„Irgendwie ... ja."

„Wie schön. Dann kann ich ja jetzt gehen." Er drückte sich an Harry vorbei, doch dieser griff nach seinem Handgelenk.

„Draco..."

Für einen Moment standen sie voreinander, sahen sich an. Dracos Blick war fragend, unsicher. Da beugte Harry sich vor und küsste ihn einfach. Aus einem Impuls heraus, aus Sehnsucht, aus dem Drang, den warmen Körper des anderen endlich spüren zu dürfen.

Beinahe flüchtig war dieser Kuss.

„Verdammt, ich sollte dich umbringen, dafür, dass du das getan hast." Dracos Stimme war rau, als er sich losmachte.

„Wie du willst." Harry senkte den Kopf. „Aber ich dachte, weil du dich so komisch verhalten hast..."

„Kein Grund, mich zu küssen."

„Stimmt." Harry blickte auf. „Ausschlaggebend waren andere."

„Und zwar?" Draco grinste auf einmal.

„Ist das so lustig?" Harry schämte sich. In Gedanken malte er sich bereits aus, wie Draco der ganzen Schule von diesem Vorfall erzählte.

„Nein." Dracos Grinsen verwandelte sich in ein Lächeln. „Ich find das so..." Er fand anscheinend nicht das passende Wort.

„Schrecklich?", half Harry.

„Blödsinn." Draco seufzte. „Hach Potter, eben dachte ich noch, du würdest mich verstehen."

In der Tat verstand Harry nichts mehr.

Draco machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und drückte ihn somit fast gegen das Regal hinter ihm. „Ich habe Halloween genauso wenig vergessen wie du.", erklärte er leise. „Und ich weiß seit dem Tag danach, dass ich kein Vitaserum intus hatte. Dass ich dir gesagt habe, dass ich dich mag, war auf rein freiwilliger Basis."

„Und?" Harry verstand nicht, auf was der Slytherin hinauswollte.

„Es wäre albern, jetzt zu leugnen, dass ich dich mag."

„Aber das ist kein Grund...", wollte Harry Dracos Satz wiederholen, doch er stoppte ihn mit einer kleinen Handbewegung und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Somit gibt es keinen Grund, es nicht noch mal zu tun.", flüsterte er.

„Okay.", wisperte Harry.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Dracos Lippen, bevor er eine Hand in Harrys Nacken legte und ihn erneut küsste.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Harry glücklich, als sie sich lösten.

Draco zwirbelte eine seiner dunklen Strähnen zwischen seinen Fingern. „Wir sollten hier verschwinden, nicht, dass wir noch erwischt werden."

Kichernd folgte Harry Draco, ließ seine Hand erst los, als sie im zweiten Gang auf eine ältere Frau und die Verkäuferin stießen. Lächelnd huschte sie vorbei.

Draußen blieben sie stehen.

„Ich glaub, die denkt jetzt, wir hätten was geklaut.", grinste Draco.

Harry grinste zurück. Er ließ den Blick die Straße hinabwandern. Niemand war zu sehen. Mit einem schnellen Schritt war er wieder bei Draco und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. „Wann seh ich dich wieder?"

„Nachher." 

„Wo?"

„In der Nische im Kerker."

Harry grinste erneut. „Okay."

„Bis dann.", flüsterte Draco und drückte Harrys Hand.

Dem Gryffindor fiel es schwer, den Jungen überhaupt loszulassen, doch dann machte er sich selbst auf den Weg zurück zu den Mädchen in die _Drei Besen_.

So wie es jetzt aussah, würde Weihnachten doch so schön werden, wie er es sich erhofft hatte...

oOo

**Ende **

oOo

* * *


End file.
